


Ups and Downs

by delicatesalad



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Frank is a Jerk, Mark is like a protective older brother, Pax West, Reader has a jerk of a boyfriend, Reader is 26, Seattle Washington, you are a youtuber, you have a fast growing channel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalad/pseuds/delicatesalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, I hope you guys enjoy this Youtube Fanfic! It just started out as a small idea in my head and then I started to type it and this is what it's become. Or the start of it at least. :3 Anyways please enjoy reading this! That's really what I'm here for, to make stories for you guys to enjoy. (◕‿◕✿)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I won!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I hope you guys enjoy this Youtube Fanfic! It just started out as a small idea in my head and then I started to type it and this is what it's become. Or the start of it at least. :3 Anyways please enjoy reading this! That's really what I'm here for, to make stories for you guys to enjoy. (◕‿◕✿)

I sat down at my computer, and scrolled through the comments of my latest video. A couple made me chuckle and I kept looking through them until one caught my eye in a different way than the others. “You won (y/y/n)! I can’t wait to see the collab!” I scrolled further down and saw a load more comments saying the that I had won. There’s no way I could have won. I dismissed it as a joke my fans were playing on me. As I continued looking through the rest of the comments I continued to refuse believing that I had won, when my phone got a notification. 

Grunting I leaned over and grabbed my phone from off the corner of my desk. The screen lighted up with a tweet to me from none other than the Mark. “Thanks for everyone who entered, the winner has been drawn, it’s @(y/y/n). I can’t wait to collab with Jack and (y/n)!” I reread the tweet over and over again to make sure it was real. I had won? Stunned, I sat back in my chair and thought back to a couple of weeks ago when I had entered a competition to do a collab with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. I had entered it purely out of fun and to entertain my fans. Never in a million years would I think that I had won, but to my disbelief, I had infact won the random drawing. To confirm the fact that I had won even more, Jack tweeted out roughly the same thing as Mark had just moments after Mark did. Out of all the youtube channels that had entered it my channel had won.

 

A smile began to creep onto my face, I really had won. This wasn’t a dream, it was reality. 

 

When I had started Youtube I would have never thought for one my channel to get this big, two I would be doing it as my job, and three that I was actually going to do a collab with Mark and Jack. I started my youtube channel started up about two years ago and since then I have gained 3.5 million subscribers. Honestly I don’t know what I did to make my channel so popular so quickly, it’s insane. Most of my family and friends were supportive of my channel, there are a few who weren’t supportive of me doing Youtube. 

 

One of those people is my boyfriend Frank, I thought he would have been supportive about it, but he tried to make me quit it after two months. I refused to quit doing something I love, it took him a while to get used to the idea of me doing YouTube. It’s mid March, and I started doing YouTube as a job at the beginning of this year. Frank was really mad when I told him my channel was big enough as where I could do YouTube as a job. I didn’t get a congratulations or a good job, instead he started yelling at me saying “Why do you have to be so lazy?! Why can’t get a REAL job?”. He started calling me lazy and a worthless excuse of a human not long after. Things have been a little rocky between Frank and I lately. Frank and I share an apartment in Seattle Washington for about three and a half years now? I think so… Lately he has been coming home later than he normally would, for instance he used to come home after four and now it’s close to eleven at night. Whenever I try to talk to him I usually get the cold shoulder. 

 

I thought how Frank would react to this and decided against telling him about winning the competition. It would only make him more mad if I told him about winning the drawing. I shook my head and told myself to stop thinking about Frank. I smiled as I thought about the collab with Mark and Jack. My smile felt as if it would fall off my face at any second because of how wide it was. Today was an amazing day and I still couldn’t believe I had won. Later that day I got DM’s on twitter from both Jack and Mark saying they were excited to be playing with me and their skypes. I responded telling them my skype and I was also excited to be playing with them. We talked for a bit discussing what time we should play at tomorrow we finally agreed on nine in the morning for Mark and I which would mean it would be five in the afternoon for Jack. All of us signed off for the night and went to bed, even it was early in the morning for Jack. 

 

After I set my alarm for seven like always I got ready to go to bed. Once I was ready to sleep, I laid on my bed for a good half an hour before falling asleep. I was excited for tomorrow and what the day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK (note below)

Ok heya,

 

I know I haven't been active for a while and I sorry for that! (twoish years) Wowie

School and mental health have just gotten in the way of everything. I figured that taking some time off and getting better both mentally and psychically. Then I kinda forgot about this...

HOWEVER!

I just wow I read through all of my comments again and omfg thank you guys so much. Going back and reading through all of them, feeling all of the love again, it just made my day. I love all of you and I think im going to get back to writing real soon. It may be with a new fanfic or continuing old. I dunno yet but I will be back! I can promise that.

 

Anyways, if you took the time to read through this, thank you so much for being there and taking the time to read this!!

I'll be writing soon!

\- delicatesalad


	3. Flies in Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) meets jack and mark :)

Beep! 

 

Beep! 

 

Beep!

 

With a groan I rolled over the empty space in the bed and faced the alarm clock to turn it off. Once the stupid thing stopped beeping I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to where Frank would have been when I woke up. My eyes met an empty spot in the bed. Huh, I guess he didn’t come home last night…again... What is going on with our relationship right now? I shrugged figuring he'd be home soon. Out of habit I flopped back down on to the bed and closed my eyes. Somehow I managed to pull myself out of the bed within the next minute to take a shower. Personally I think it was out of pure excitement. 

 

After I was all showered I started to brush out and dry my hair. As I did I hummed my favorite song and decided to leave my hair down for today. I grabbed my signature (f/c) hoodie and pulled it over my head and onto my body. Opening a drawer, I pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped those on as well. It was different from my normal loose fitting graphic t-shirts and fuzzy pajama pants. I figured since today was the of the skype and collab I better look halfway decent. 

 

I made my way into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Then I picked up the bowl and made my way over to my corner in the couch and placed my bowl down on the coffee table next to me. My laptop wasn’t that far away, just at the opposite side of the couch. So I leaned over to grab it so I could watch a video while I ate. After scrolling for a minute or so I settled on one of Jack’s older happy wheels video. Those have never failed to make me laugh, and watching one now just seemed right. 

 

Time passed and I became engrossed in the videos until my phone altered me that I had 10 more minutes until it was 9. Shit! I scrambled to put my empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. I washed my hands real quick, skidded across the floor for a towel to dry them on almost slipping in the process. Shit, shit, shit! I had 5 minutes left. FUCKING SHIT BALLS!! I flew to my recording room and opened up Skype. After entering the room I heaved a sigh of relief. I glanced down at my phone, 2 minutes to spare. I couldn't believe I had made it on time. As the room loaded so did the faces and voices of two of my favorite youtubers, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. I think this is when reality finally hit me cause when I saw their faces I was just left there gasping like a fish. 

 

A smile spread across the green bean’s face, “Heya there (y/n)! It’s so great to finally meet you!”

 

Holy mother fucking shit. Is this fucking real?

 

Another smile grew on Mark’s face as he chuckled. “Hey (y/n), if you keep your mouth open long enough you’re going to catch flies.”

 

Yup, it's real alright.

 

“And then they’ll lay eggs in your brain,” Jack chimed in while wiggling his fingers, making Mark and himself laugh.

 

I snorted and joined in the laughter with the two of them. I haven't been this happy or excited for something in a long time. I never knew how much I missed this feeling.

 

I could already tell this was going to turn out great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the long wait! I'm really excited to get back in to writing more frequently now that I'll have more time.   
> Just thank you all for being so supportive and understanding <3
> 
> ~delicatesalad

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo you won!  
> I wonder what's going to happen next? ;3  
> If you have any comment or suggestions please leave them below. I hope you like this so far!  
> Welp, I get the next chapter out as soon as I can! (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> -Delicatesalad


End file.
